nfabfandomcom-20200214-history
The history of Nfab
The history of Nfab Written by Gavin Best Seller novel. Chapter 1: How hell arose on Earth Nfab was born 20 miles south of the American Border, as the result of a rape. At the young age of 2 months old, Nfab's family attempted to escape Mexico. As the Fab family was crossing the border, Border Control spotted the family, and told them to stop. His dad then threw a pocket knife at the officers, which lead to Nfab's father, mother, 2 brothers, and sister being shot and killed, leaving only Nfab. Nfab had it rough as a child, as the US Government was partaking in a drastic search for the young boy. At the young age of 5 years old. Nfab was kidnapped and brutally raped and beaten by Joseph Bin Hitler. Nfab was tramutized by the event. From that day forth, he decided he was going to make everybody's life horrible. At the age of 6, he travelled to Africa and mixed The Flu and Chicken Pox to invent the Ebola virus. At the Age of 7, Nfab then traveled to an old Nazi Concentration Camp, where he used the abandoned labratories to invent Brain Cancer. At the age of 8, He then discovered the virtual world of Club Penguin. Nfab immediately got hooked to Club Penguin and started to harass little kids online. His actions on Club Penguin lead to 3 suicides. Those 3 people were Billybob, RSnail, and Screenhog. At the age of 9, Nfab then got into making youtube videos about Club Fucking Penguin. He made really bad videos, so he used a subscriber bot to receive 180 subscribers. Only 6 of them are real. At the age of 10, nfab then created a fucking twitter, even though he is not able to legally have one. he then started to harass people on twitter as well, leading to 3 more suicides. Those people being Joss Whedon, Jayden Smith, and Leonard Nimoy, On July 13th, 2015, When Nfab was only 10 years old, Robbery699 made a sarcastic tweet towards Nfab. Nfab, being the retard that he is, decided to take this seriously, and call out Robbery for bullying. He told Robbery to fuck off, and to get a life, as he needs one badly. Robbery, being the totally awesome person that he is, rekt Nfab over twitter with various insults, such as you fucking suck at typing you fucking cunt. Rockingyaz then took action over twitter DM, Nfab then went full on SuperMinecraftKid, and told Rockinyaz he was a slut, told Rockingyaz to burn in hell, and made racial comments, calling him a white boy. All of the sudden, a skeleton popped out of nowhere, and fucked up Nfab's club penguin career, by saying fuck on Club Penguin. Nfab then went ape shit and nobody knows what happened from there. All we know is that he died from doritos that Grilfun gave him. Chapter 2: The current times On July 14th 2015, Littlee37 and Super Minecraft Kid used the Dragon Balls to revive Nfab, He decided to hack CP to unban is penguin causing even more suicides including Polo Field and Daffodaily5. He started to target the Xat chat group known as Clubpenguin123 where he nearly killed Grilfun but since she's not a retard like him she counter attacked him where he launched towards Rockingyaz and Robbery699 they used there kewl swag to cut his limbs off where he then fell into Gavin's porn stash. His eyes burned in sorrow he begged for mercy so the porn launched him against Naruto, Kris, Flame, Bees, Spark and Limbo. Nfab tried to gut punch Naruto but the rest tackled him and ripped his body apart, the last thing left was his brain which surprisingly existed but not for long, then out of the shadows a handsome sweg lord who had a smexy green jacket reminiscent of Tazboi's. It was none other than Pengupalchum who den sliced his brain in half. His spirit went back to hell where satan decided to rape him for all of eternity for disrespecting Grilfun. He's also responsible for Satoru Iwata's death.